The Wallflower
by SsinurnSolen
Summary: Jealosy over the attention paid by Corellon Larethian causes the death of an Elven goddess


Disclaimer: The recognizable characters appearing in this story are © Wizards of the Coast, Inc., all rights reserved. They are used without permission and for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made by the author for writing this story. No infringement upon nor challenge to the rights of the copyright holders is intended; nor should any be inferred.  
  
Kalyaluhta, the Wallflower  
  
Kalyaluhta sat upon the lush grasses. She scrutinized every blade of grass, every flower and every weed. She was a perfectionist, as was her right. Kalyaluhta was an Elven goddess. She was the goddess of strategy, perception, perspective, and precognition. Harmony was her domain and she took her duty with grace and gladness.   
  
Aruashnee slowly crept up behind Kalyaluhta. She knew her sister was in great thought, and Aruashnee hoped to shake Kalyaluhta out of her patient stare.  
  
"Boo!" Aruashnee said loudly as she threw her arms around her sister.  
  
"Get off of me Aruashnee, can't you see I am busy."  
  
"This meadow is perfect enough. Too much weeding and you could spoil the picture."  
  
"So I must abandon my observations? Just to let the weeds take over where they should not?"  
  
"You are hopeless. Corellon is gathering the Seldarine together. I am certain you want to attend."  
  
A flush of rosy color came upon Kalyaluhta's pale cheeks. She rose to follow Aruashnee. The two laughed and teased each other as they pranced toward the pavilion where Corellon was going to speak.  
  
Kalyaluhta and Aruashnee were twins and near mirror opposites in appearance. Kalyaluhta's skin was as fair as Araushnee's hair and Kalyaluhta's hair was as dark as Araushnee's skin.   
  
Kalyaluhta was the plainer of the two, but did not mind. As long as she had her beloved, beautiful sister with her, being the ugly one was of no consequence. Besides, Kalyaluhta liked her privacy. Too much attention made her nervous.  
  
Several of the male Seldarine members sought after Kalyaluhta's affections. She simply shied away from them. Aruashnee was jealous of the attention her sister gathered, but usually turned it to her advantage when Kalyaluhta shyly brushed them aside. They liked Kalyaluhta for her perceptions, not her beauty.  
  
"Kalyaluhta shows criticism to every single creation the gods have made, so why is she getting so popular?" Aruashnee often asked herself.  
  
Aruashnee never understood Kalyaluhta's criticism. It was always constructive and presented in a kind and gentle manner. Kalyaluhta never was angered when her suggestions were not followed. In fact, Kalyaluhta rarely showed strong emotions of any sort.  
  
Kalyaluhta was no artist herself, she knew it. She merely strived to bring new perspective to beautiful things that already existed. To her, that was the best way to gain truth.  
  
Aruashnee was a superb artist. Her artistry was considered among the best in all of Arvandor. Her great skill and exotic features also made her one of the most popular goddesses. Aruashnee reveled in the popularity. She craved attention, and she always got it. Kalyaluhta was always the first to announce and fervently praise her sister's creations. Araushnee's work was the only art among the Seldarine she could not find herself improving upon.  
  
The gods admired Kalyaluhta for her input and insight. They appreciated the way she never pressed a point unless it was of the benefit of the other god. Sometimes, if her point was unclear, she would offer to temporarily merge her consciousness with her collaborator, thus allowing the other god to literally see her point of view.   
  
The credit for these things that were made was not hers to claim, and Kalyaluhta accepted that with grace and humility.  
  
Kalyaluhta's mannerisms caused her some popularity, but she could not return the amorous affections many of them offered. She had set her heart in place, and stubbornly defended her own feelings. Besides, so often had she been the brunt of Erevan Ilesere's jokes that she believed the jester had put many of them up to their amorous displays.  
  
The only time Kalyaluhta's bisque colored skin gained much color to it was when she blushed, and she only did so whenever Corellon Larethian was mentioned within earshot. When Corellon was in her presence, her entire body seemed to gain a rosy hue. She was in love with the ruler of the Elven gods, and she was not afraid to let her body show it. In her mind, her feelings for him made her more beautiful.   
  
Whenever he chose to return her feelings, she felt as if he needed her to perfect himself in some way. That made her very happy. As in everything, she accepted Corellon's fleeting affections with humbleness.  
  
The only time the color of her skin changed to an unharmonious hue was when her sister angered or aggravated her. Aruashnee reveled in pulling rash emotions from her sister, and Kalyaluhta hated that. Yet, at he same time, she admired her sister for stirring those feelings in her as well. Kalyaluhta felt the variety helped her achieve truth.   
  
The latest stream of Kalyaluhta's precognitive visions included her sister. Seeing Aruashnee as she did in those visions upset and saddened her greatly.  
  
She foresaw a great tragedy, but she was wary to speak of it to Corellon. She was uncertain how Corellon would react to her precognitive vision. She had no wish to cause Corellon too much concern. The future was not made of stone, and her vision could change. Her visions had been altered before, and she hoped this one could be altered as well.   
  
Corellon was her weakness, and she was grateful for it. She loved him beyond godhood, immortality, or perhaps even the spark of life itself.  
  
Kalyaluhta hoped for Corellon's eyes to fall upon her during the meeting of deities. His gaze perfected her. She dreamed of his arms encircling her. A dream of hope, of peace and of harmony.  
  
Her skin did not retain its rosy hue for long once the meeting began. Corellon's eyed gazed upon Aruashnee in a manner that showed more than caring interest. Kalyaluhta saw lust in his eyes. Whatever was said during the meeting of the gods, Kalyaluhta took no interest.   
  
Her eyes clouded as they always did when one of her visions pushed its way forward. She saw Corellon dying with an arrow through his chest, covered with the sound of Araushnee's laughter. She fought to make the vision disappear.   
  
Once her normal vision came into view, she was shaking, and her skin started turning pinker from the strain.  
  
Before she could flee from the pavilion, her face tuned scarlet and tears welled from her eyes.  
  
With every tear that reached the ground, a small flower sprouted. The color of the flower was the same as the color of Kalyaluhta's eyes, a deep, vibrant purple.   
  
Many years before, when she shed her tears before Labelas Enoreth, the flowers had no name. Labelas named them Demadin'amin or forget-me-not, because their sweet scent helped his mind clear when he felt stressed.  
  
The outburst of emotion at the pavilion had not escaped Corellon's notice. He knew he would need to speak to Kalyaluhta about it. Strong emotion was not like her.   
  
That day was the day of their chess game. Corellon enjoyed the game and Kalyaluhta's conversation. She had a way of calming him in a way no other goddess could. He would deal with her at that time, there was no need to cause an uproar.  
  
Corellon went to the small, purple marble palace where Kalyaluhta lived. He was surprised to find that she was not there. Even more unusual, she had not set up the game board, or made the refreshments as she always had when he came to play chess with her.   
  
He concentrated for a moment. She had not come home after the day's meeting. She had run off to a meadow near the edge of Arvandor, and was still there.  
  
Corellon found her completely surrounded and encased in the flowers her tears were producing. She was crying so hard that she had not noticed Corellon's presence.  
  
Corellon realized that if Kalyaluhta kept crying, she could be sealed by those flowers. He dug through and pulled her out of the tangle.   
  
She passed into unconsciousness, yet her tears continued.   
  
Corellon held her and rocked her like a child, until her tears slowly subsided. He knew it was too dangerous to leave her alone in such a state, so he decided to take Kalyaluhta to her home and watch over her until she awakened.   
  
As soon as the moon rose, Sehanine Moonbow came to help Corellon with Kalyaluhta. Sehanine was quickly joined by Hanali Celanil and Aerdrie Faenya.   
  
Hanali admired the loving care that Kalyaluhta took with her every observation of work of the gods.   
  
Aerdrie loved the flowers that came from Kalyaluhta's tears. The sweet scent the flowers put into the air was beautiful, despite the way they were achieved.   
  
These three goddesses shared Corellon's concern. These three were considered Kalyaluhta's most trusted friends among the Seldarine.  
  
Corellon held his head in his hands.  
  
"I do not know what has come over her. This is so unusual, she is usually so patient. She always thinks things through. It is unlike her to act so rash."  
  
"Perhaps she has had another disturbing vision. She has had several of them of late," Sehanine said.  
  
"Disturbing visions? She has told me none of this."  
  
"She was afraid to tell you. She told me that they were horrifying." Hanali said.  
  
"What could be so terrible that she could not trust my judgment? She has always consulted me on her visions. Quite often, bad results have been avoided. Did she tell any of you the details of her visions?"  
  
"No, she refused to be detailed about these particular visions. She only told me that they told of betrayal, and your death." Aerdrie said.  
  
"My death? Hmm. She should not worry for me so. So kind and gentle," Corellon said as he ran his fingers through Kalyaluhta's black hair. Her unconscious form seemed to calm and rouse slowly to his gentle touch.   
  
As her eyes opened and stared into Corellon's eyes, she moved and quickly threw her arms around him and began to cry again.  
  
"I love you Corellon. Please stay away from my sister. Her intentions are not pure, but mine are. Please, come to me. Please make love to me. I need you."  
  
"You have exerted yourself too much. Rest here. Such an action would weaken you further. Your friends are here and will watch over you now. I need rest as well. You have been unconscious. I have watched over you. Take a few days. Do not concern yourself so much for my welfare. I will be fine. I will come to you when you are feeling better." Corellon said as he forced Kalyaluhta to lay back down. He rose and left.  
  
"Are you certain that Aruashnee means harm to our lord? She has shown nothing but love and kindness to Corellon. I am certain that she truly loves him, as much as you do." Sehanine asked.  
  
"I am certain. I wish I was not, because she is my beloved sister. My heart aches so badly because she is in the visions. Perhaps it is a curse to be her twin. Perhaps, I feel so deeply for Corellon because I know she does. Yet, I can not believe that I am acting upon jealousy. I feel concern, but I am not jealous. I know he loves me as much as my sister. It pains me to think he feels torn between us."  
  
"I will remember what you have said and I will watch your sister closely. I have faith in your visions, but I also know they can be changed. I am with you." Aerdrie said.  
  
With the security of her best friends near, Kalyaluhta slipped slowly into reverie.  
  
She settled back into her usual routine as soon as she felt better.   
  
She sat at the edge of a lush forest and surveyed the hunting of Solonor Thelandria. She admired the way the hunter took only what was needed to be taken. Satisfied, she stood and turned to make her way back to her home. It was the day Corellon came to play chess, and she was looking forward to it.  
  
She had not gone three steps when someone grabbed her and pulled her close in a hug. She looked up and saw it was Corellon who had taken her into his arms. He was wearing simple leather breeches and a soft, loose fitting, doublet. He looked deep within Kalyaluhta's eyes and kissed her. They tumbled to the ground.   
  
He was not wearing shoes. She knew he only went out barefoot when he had lust on his mind. Even if she had thought to resist him, she wouldn't. She returned his kisses. He rose, with Kalyaluhta in his arms and carried her to her home, where they could be alone.  
  
Neither of the lovers knew that they were being watched. Aruashnee furrowed her brow into an indignant pout.  
  
"That bitch," she murmured to herself, " I will show her who holds Corellon's heart. I will not yield his affections to any goddess but me. I will not be bested, especially not by my own ugly sister."  
  
Araushnee's veiled rage became worse when it became evident a month after Corellon and Kalyaluhta's day of love play that Kalyaluhta was pregnant.   
  
Aruashnee could not understand her feelings. She had always been extremely protective of her sister. It was Aruashnee that shooed away Erevan whenever he made mischievous advances towards Kalyaluhta. It was Aruashnee that made sure her sister got her much needed privacy. It was Aruashnee who played chess or some other strategy game daily with Kalyaluhta when the other gods thought it was boring. Kalyaluhta would never venture far out of her palace if it were not for Araushnee's encouragement. Kalyaluhta was too shy and nervous for all of this attention. Kalyaluhta was too weak natured to endure this.  
  
She was happy for her sister, at the birth of a new godling, but Corellon was the father.   
  
Aruashnee could not tolerate her ugly sister taking superiority over her. How could such a homely creature like her gain such attention from Araushnee's beloved Corellon? She needed to protect both of them, before they both embarrassed themselves beyond reconciliation.  
  
Aruashnee also hated the ministrations and attention that Kalyaluhta was being paid by Aerdrie, Hanali, and Sehanine.   
  
Those three were almost always in the company of Kalyaluhta, but because of Her pregnancy, her friends stayed even more protectively close. Those three were the most influential of the Seldarine. Aruashnee knew it would not be long before they convinced Corellon to take the ugly wallflower for his consort.   
  
"It is preposterous." Aruashnee thought to herself, "Kalyaluhta will make Corellon the laughingstock of all of Olympus, not just Arvandor."  
  
Aruashnee was jealous that her own sister was getting much more attention than she was. What was worse, Corellon showered Kalyaluhta with gifts that Aruashnee had made for him.   
  
Aruashnee seethed every time Corellon massaged Kalyaluhta's swollen belly.  
  
Kalyaluhta, because of her state, began to ignore her sister.  
  
Araushnee's only consolation at the state of affairs was that Corellon visited her almost daily. Most of those visits led to love play. Perhaps Kalyaluhta would be too concerned with her new child to be so forward toward Corellon. Perhaps she would ignore Corellon completely. That suited Aruashnee fine.  
  
Aruashnee, once certain she was pregnant, announced that she was also carrying a child of Corellon. She knew her announcement would make her the most popular among the Seldarine once again. She believed that it would prevent Corellon from making a fool of himself by marrying the ugly sister.  
  
Corellon was overjoyed. He planned to make both sisters his consorts and wives. Each unique way that they loved him and gave him a joy he could not describe. Now, both of those most dear to his heart were giving him children. He was intoxicated with his good fortune.  
  
Kalyaluhta gave birth to a fine son. Corellon decided to name him Lokteruost.  
  
Lokteruost was nearly as pale as his mother. He had his mother's dark hair and lavender eyes. Most of the Seldarine thought the child was beautiful. Aruashnee took one look at the baby and winced.  
  
"He's uglier than I thought he would be. He almost resembles a corpse." Aruashnee thought to herself.  
  
Corellon spent much of his time with Kalyaluhta and their new son. The attention given to the new child was not limited to his father. The Seldarine celebrated every sigh and smile the baby made.   
  
When he was eight months old, Lokteruost disappeared from his nursery. Kalyaluhta was distraught. She searched everywhere. Her tears spread the purple flowers all over Arvandor.  
  
Corellon had all of the Seldarine search for the baby. It was clear the child was taken, he was far too young to be able to wander off on his own. The searching took its toll, and Lokteruost was nowhere to be found. Many of the gods took avatar forms to search the mortal worlds.  
  
Aruashnee pretended to look, but kept her searching to a minimum. She knew what had become of the child. Corellon would not revere Kalyaluhta's child over her own. She had seen to it herself that Corellon would quit belittling himself fawning over the homely baby of her homelier sister.  
  
Kalyaluhta sequestered herself in her home and refused to come out. She was not crying, but she refused to speak to anyone. Corellon tried to force the door, but Kalyaluhta had warded it well. Corellon knew how stubborn Kalyaluhta could be, so he resolved to speak to her through the door to get her to come out.  
  
Slowly, Kalyaluhta opened the door to face Corellon," I have had a vision. I have found him," she quietly said as she fell into Corellon's arms. The flowery tears began to flow slowly from her cheeks.  
  
"Lets go retrieve him then."  
  
"We can not, my love. His essence was taken and made mortal. He is being traded with an Elven infant, whom had died while he slept. It is his destiny and there is nothing we can do. He will come home, but it will be many, many years before he is able to."  
  
"Impossible, you and I both will simply go and retrieve him."  
  
"And cause your mortal children so much pain, and danger by taking him from them? No, they need a hero, and a hero was gifted to them. Do you not love your mortal children?"  
  
Corellon became upset and pushed Kalyaluhta away from him. No lesser goddess was going to tell him what to do.  
  
"Tell me where he is?"  
  
"I am sorry, my dearest love, but I can not. I have manipulated the way of destiny too much, and this is my punishment, and perhaps your salvation."  
  
"Stay in your palace then, I thought you loved me, but you deny me the company of my son. I will come to you no more."  
  
Kalyaluhta sat in her home for days, not willing to speak to anyone. Aerdrie, Hanali and Sehanine tried to coax her out, but Kalyaluhta simply told them to go away.  
  
She brooded on all of the finery around her. Most had been lovingly made for her by her sister. She knew that many of the gifts Corellon had given her during her pregnancy were Araushnee's work, She wanted to thank her sister for those things as well, but Aruashnee was angry, and refused to see her.   
  
Kalyaluhta opened a drawer and found a beautiful dagger that her sister had made for her when they were very young. She remembered how overjoyed she was at receiving it. The blade was of pure platinum, hardened by Araushnee's magic. The handle was encrusted with gold and rubies made to resemble small spiders crawling on tiny webs. Kalyaluhta remembered trying to make a wreath of flowers from gold and jewels to give to her sister to thank her for such a fine gift. The wreath was not very pretty, but Aruashnee took it happily and helped Kalyaluhta to make it prettier before she fully accepted it. That was one of the happiest times in Kalyaluhta's life. This dagger was the most fitting for what she was about to do.  
  
She stepped outside her palace and destroyed it with a wave of her hand.   
  
She passed near enough to Corellon's outdoor pavilion to hear him declare Aruashnee his wife and consort. The Seldarine were also celebrating the birth of Corellon's second child, Vhaeraun. Kalyaluhta looked up with her tear filled eyes to see Aruashnee staring at her, with the look of victory.  
  
Aerdrie noted the look on Araushnee's face and turned to see Kalyaluhta run into the forest. As soon as she could get away from the festivities, Aerdrie decided to go look after her friend.  
  
Kalyaluhta went to the very edge of Arvandor near where the river flows down into the sea on the next tier. She sat and dangled her toes over the edge. Her tears flowed so the entire area around her was filled with flowers.   
  
She took off all of her clothing and destroyed it.   
  
She stood up and turned around to look at Arvandor for one last time. As the tears fell from her eyes, she plunged the dagger first behind her right eye then her left and pulled them out of their sockets. She severed the cords that held her eyes. Blood gushed from her wounds. Although she could not see it, the flowers from her bloody tears turned all the forget-me-nots a pure white, the symbol of pure innocence. At the same time, all of the forget-me-nots on Arvandor turned white or pale blue.  
  
Kalyaluhta heard Aerdrie's scream from overhead, "Oh No! Kalyaluhta! What are you doing?!"  
  
Kalyaluhta ignored her friend's frantic protests. She threw her severed eyes over her shoulder and stated, " Those who receive my eyes shall know truth."  
  
"No!! Kalyaluhta, do not do this!"  
  
"Corellon Larethian! Know that I am pure in my love for you! Know that I never betrayed you! I shall always love you!" Kalyaluhta shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Kalyaluhta, Please!!"   
  
"Take care of him for me, Aerdrie, my friend. I give you my power. I ask you and Hanali, who knows my heart, and Sehanine, who knows my mind to care for Corellon when I am gone. Goodbye."  
  
Kalyaluhta plunged the dagger deep into her heart and fell backwards over the edge. Her body dissipated and blew in the wind as thousands of tiny flower petals. She was gone.  
  
Aerdrie took her friend's words to the Seldarine. Many mourned at Kalyaluhta's passing.  
  
When Corellon found out the exact details of what Kalyaluhta had done, he forbade her name to be spoken aloud, but his heart was troubled. Although there was no proof, Corellon believed that Kalyaluhta herself had sent his son away. She hid his son's whereabouts. She had betrayed him. She had the gall to issue him orders to not bring his son home. Even worse, she declared her innocence when she killed herself.  
  
Corellon thought of her, how gentle, beautiful, and truthful she always was. He put his head in his hands and wept, but he could not admit to anyone, including himself, why.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Key to Elven Gods:  
  
Aerdrie Faenya- The goddess of the winged elves, the first aspect of the triune goddess, Angharradh.  
  
Aruashnee- goddess of the weave and the arts, betrayed Arvandor and became Lloth, demon goddess of the drow  
  
Corellon Larethian- King of the Elven gods, creator of the elves  
  
Erevan Ilesere- the chameleon elf, the fey jester  
  
Hanali Celanil- The elven goddess of love, the second aspect of the triune goddess, Angharradh  
  
Labelas Enoreth- Elven god of time and philosophy  
  
Sehanine Moonbow- Elven goddess of the moon and the subconcious, the third aspect of the triune goddess, Angharradh  
  
Solonor Thelandira- God of archery and the hunt  
  
Vhaeraun- Drow god of assasins  
  
I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. 


End file.
